1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular it concerns a novel data connector for connecting together pairs of electrical conductors which carry different electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors for making electrical connections between cables which carry data or twisted wire pairs are well known. Such connectors are often used to connect computer terminals into local area network systems. Examples of such connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 32,760, 4,761,599, 4,682,836, 4,891,022, 5,030,121 and 4,884,981.
These patents show various ways to shunt the twisted wire pairs when the connector is disconnected and they also show electrical shielding arrangements to protect against radiation to and from the connector which could interfere with the high frequency signals carried therein.
The prior art however does not provide any protection against crosstalk or mutual interference within the connector itself. Also, the prior art self shunting arrangements require all of the connector elements to make and break electrical contact which unnecessarily complicates the structure and operation of the connector.